1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating photosensitive material and more particularly to a new apparatus for specially treating circular disc-shaped photographic films, that is, so-called disc films which have been lately developed but have a relative small quantity of demand at present, in which a series of treatments comprising developing, bleaching, fixing and film stabilizing are practiced for the disc films with washing steps interposed between the successive steps, followed by drying and other steps. Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus for treating both conventional long length photosensitive films and disc films in combination with a conventional apparatus with excellent economical effect assured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years circular disc-shaped photographic films, that is, so-called disc films have been developed which are designed so as to have an outer diameter of about 6.5 cm for the disc plate and an inner diameter of about 1 cm for the fitting hole at the central part thereof and of which exposing sections for taking a photograph are arranged along the periphery of the disc plate and therefore the conventional long length photographic films such as 35 mm films or the like are gradually replaced with the newly developed disc films. To photographically treat disc films there have been already proposed a few treating apparatuses or treating machines for treating disc films in which a series of treating steps starting with developing and ending with drying are practiced for them, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,452, 4,178,091, 4,252,430 and others. However, it is pointed out as a problem with respect to the proposed treating apparatuses or machines that they are generally constructed with the same or substantially same quantity of consumption as that of the conventional long length photographic films in mind. Accordingly, they are not acceptable as a treating apparatus or machine for treating disc films which has a relatively small quantity of demand at present not only from the viewpoint of economy but also from the viewpoint of practicability.